


When They Knew

by LovetheOmni



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-05-30
Updated: 2009-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems like Sasuke and Naruto have always liked each other more than they realized. In fact, almost everyone on Team Kakashi realized it before they did. Each chapter tells of when a different member first knew. SasuNaru. Some SaiNaru. Rated for smex HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kakashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is unfortunately on hiatus. I may continue it one day, but currently have no plans to do so.

Late as usual, the masked ninja, Hatake Kakashi, jumped from roof to roof, book in hand. This morning he was making even less of an effort to be on time than usual. He didn't see any need for any particular hurry in getting to his team because today Haruno Sakura was sick. His only reason for meeting with the other two boys was to inform them that practice was cancelled for the day since the training he'd had planned required all three of them.

He stopped, spotting the two. Almost all of his attention devoted to the book in his hand, he almost moved to jump down to their level and make them aware of his presence. However, a movement he caught in the corner of his eye made him stop himself. Frozen in place, realized that he was seeing something he never thought he'd witness.

Naruto and Sasuke were kissing.

Eyes wide, Kakashi watched them eagerly for every second until Sasuke broke away.

"Well...?" Naruto asked. "What did I tell you? I am _too_ a good kisser." Sasuke scoffed.

"Che. Whatever, usuratonkachi. It wasn't the best." Naruto grumbled.

"Oh, really? Who've you kissed that's better than me?" The Uchiha was silent. "That's right. I thought so. Sure, you've got tons of fangirls, but you're just as inexperienced as everyone else our age." Sasuke glared at the blonde, his arms crossed across his chest.

"So? What's your point, dobe?" he sighed.

"My point is: don't tell me I'm a bad kisser when you don't know what you're talking about! The first time we kissed was an _accident_. I wasn't exactly trying. I was surprised and couldn't think properly!" Sasuke shrugged.

"Whatever you tell yourself at night, dobe." Naruto let out a cry of frustration.

"Here!" he shouted. Kakashi smirked as Naruto forced himself on his teammate. The perverted old man watched the heated kiss joyously, eyes darting back and forth between the two moaning adolescents.

He almost fainted when he thought he saw Naruto slip his tongue into the other boy's mouth.

Sasuke groaned as he felt himself being pushed up against a nearby tree. Naruto wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, pulling him closer. Sasuke grabbed his hips but his hands were unsure whether to push him away or do the same and draw him even closer when they got there.

Kakashi gazed in wonder at the scene before him, shutting his book for once in his life. Seeing it in person was so much better than just reading about it. His eyebrows raised in anticipation as he noticed Sasuke's hands start to wonder upwards...

Naruto finally broke the kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting their swollen lips.

"There's no way you can argue now. I'm an amazing kisser." With that, Naruto let the topic drop. "Well, Kakashi isn't here and neither is Sakura. I guess there's no training today." He left in the direction of Ichiraku without a goodbye, skipping away innocently as if he'd forgotten what they'd been doing already.

Sasuke stood there alone and stunned. Kakashi chuckled. He had a feeling that if Naruto had stayed he might have actually heard the proud Uchiha admit defeat.

Suddenly Sasuke's face flushed red; something Kakashi never thought was possible. The Uchiha reached up and softly touched his own lips, eyes distant, still breathing hard.

Kakashi all of a sudden understood. To Sasuke this hadn't been just a trivial childhood experiment.

He had a crush on Naruto.

Kakashi chuckled and thought back to all of those times he'd wondered why Sasuke and Naruto argued so much. Little boys pick on the little girls they have crushes on all the time. Maybe that was the same for little boys with crushes on little boys.

Sasuke quickly pulled his hand away from his lips and shoved both of them in his pockets sheepishly. Recomposing himself, he shuffled off, an evident tenting in his pants now present.

Kakashi spotted the boy's erection and raised his eyebrows. Reopening his book, he went his own separate direction to go take care of a few things himself.


	2. Sakura and Yamato

Haruno Sakura had always just thought that Uzumaki Naruto would never stop wanting her. Since they were all just kids at the academy he'd always found time to try to weasel his way into her love life. So much that she let it get to her head. Heck, she was even arrogant enough to suppose that his constant arguing with Sasuke was because of a hidden rivalry for her heart.

She'd never admit it but, no matter how many times she turned him down, she was always glad that he got right back on his feet and tried again. She liked that someone cared enough for her to do that. Her rejection from Sasuke was enough to take when she knew that Naruto would always be there reminding her that she was still desirable.

She never noticed any change in him to suggest that he might've ever gotten over his obsession with her. Even after Naruto came back from training with Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannin, and he hadn't seen her for three years, he still came back begging for a date.

Naruto never changed.

Now that Sasuke was gone she was beginning to move on with her life. She was starting to finally open her eyes to all the other men around her – including Naruto.

She turned her head to look at his sleeping form. It was just the two of them in that wooden room. Team Kakashi had all settled into a house Yamato had made with his wood jutsu for the night but Sakura wasn't quite sure where Sai and Yamato went. They were probably intently planning for the rendezvous with Sasori's spy tomorrow. Everything needed to go exactly as planned.

Sakura had to admit that she was a little nervous. She had killed Sasori, himself. She didn't particularly feel like going up against one of his subordinates if they were found out. She was almost too anxious about tomorrow to fall asleep.

She let her mind wander to other things: her love life, Sasuke… Naruto.

Naruto, on the other hand, was anything but awake. He snored loudly, smacking his lips and occasionally muttering random nonsense.

"Mmm," he moaned. "Do… do that again." Sakura took a moment to wonder what the hell the blonde boy was dreaming about but decided that it didn't matter and turned her attention back to her own scattered thoughts.

"Sa – oh… I… love you… so much." Sakura froze.

Was – was he dreaming about her?

"I've loved you ever since… ever since that day… Sa-" he moaned again, bucking his hips in his sleep. "Oh… right there! You're so… good at this." He mumbled the last couple of words, his speech turning back into nonsense.

"Sa – Sa – Sasu – ah~" he groaned. Sakura blushed. Is this really how he felt about her? Normally she would smack him for saying such sexual things about her but he was asleep. She knew that he really couldn't help it.

"Oh~! Yessss… ohhh… 'ke… Sa- Sa…" She turned to face him, eyes wide and heart beating fast.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto cried, finally uttering his fantasy's entire name. Sakura froze.

No. Not that. She must have heard wrong.

She must've.

Naruto wasn't gay. He couldn't be.

He liked _her_. He was supposed to be in love with _her_.

Naruto's squirming and mumbling subsided. It seemed that his wet dream was finished. She laid there in denial, the blonde's still-visible erection causing her sudden discomfort.

Naruto sighed, a sob choking its way out of his throat. "Sasuke… I… miss you," he whispered softly.

She rolled over, refusing to look at Naruto anymore.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she forced herself to sleep, wanting to escape from the flurry of thoughts that were threatening to break her heart.

* * *

Naruto writhed and cried out, the kitsune slowly taking over his body. He stared at Orochimaru with a crazed bloodlust. Sakura was shaking. The look on his demonic face frightened her.

Why was Naruto letting that horrible creature take over his body?

"Don't you get it yet? Sasuke-kun came to us of his own free will," Kabuto said with a smirk to the raging boy. "You got too attached to him. Be a man and stop dwelling on the past." Naruto looked down, not wanting to believe his words. It was too much to believe that Sasuke left of his own accord even though it was undeniably true.

"Shut your god-damned trap, four-eyes," Sakura snapped. "I'm sick of your attitude! You have no idea how Naruto feels." Orochimaru cackled.

"If you're so intent on finding out where Sasuke-kun is, you'll have to force it out of me," Orochimaru said, smirking at the awakening demon before him. "If you can, that is." Naruto growled and hurled Orochimaru into the sky, farther than humanly possible, with just a swipe of his tail. Sakura gasped.

"Just look at that thing," Kabuto spat. Naruto growled at his voice. "Did he want to save Sasuke-kun so badly that he was willing to turn into _that_?"

Sakura stared at Naruto, no longer the happy-go-lucky boy he always was. When it came to Sasuke it seemed like Naruto was a different person. The Uchiha seemed to be what made him happiest. Now that he was gone Naruto really had seemed to have lost himself.

"He's even lost control of his own body," Kabuto continued, his eyes narrowing and not showing a hint of authentic pity. "What a sad child." Sakura began to tremble, the tears finally falling off of her cheeks on onto the ground.

She finally understood the pain that Naruto was feeling. Naruto had lost the one person who was the most important to him and that person left of their own free will.

Naruto was irreparably in love with Sasuke.

All those days in training when Sasuke and Naruto had spent their time arguing shamelessly with each other were not forged out of annoyance or aggravation. It was their own subtle way of saying 'I love you': a way that perhaps neither of them comprehended themselves.

Sakura choked back tears and ran her hands through her hair, clutching her aching head.

How had she been so stupid? How had she not seen it?

She remembered Naruto's words to her after Sasuke had left. She'd been so torn up about his absence then that she had never taken Naruto's own feelings into account.

Naruto took her hand, looked right into her eyes and told her "Don't worry, Sakura. I'll get Sasuke back for you."

Naruto howled, anger reverberating and poisoning the air around him. His rage echoed in the air, seemingly daring anyone to come near him but really it was a disguised plea for Sasuke to come back to him.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up on his face, undisturbed. Sakura looked at Naruto and then back at him in disgust.

Then she took off running.

"Wait, Sakura!" Yamato yelled. Tears flew off of her face and into the wind she ran towards the screaming fox. "Stay away from Naruto!"

She refused to listen to her teammate, running faster towards him. "Naruto! Enough! That's enough!" She pleaded. "You don't have to save Sasuke-kun all by yourself. I can help you, Naruto. I'll get Sasuke-kun back for _you_. So please… Naruto, please stop!"

Then suddenly, with a loud outcry, she was hit by the very boy she was trying to console.

* * *

Sakura cringed at the burning pain in her arm. Restlessly, she placed her hand over it and attempted to heal it once again.

Yamato frowned.

"You must really have feelings for Naruto," he murmured. Sakura's jaw clenched.

"I don't know…" she sighed. "I don't know how I feel about him… but he will never belong to me." Yamato stared at her, confused.

"I don't understand…" he said, eyebrows locking together.

Sakura looked at him sadly. "Naruto belongs to Sasuke. That's why I did it, why I ran towards him when he couldn't even hear me in that demon shell of his. His heart has been torn apart and I will do whatever it takes to get it back for him again, even if I have to kill Sasuke and then drag him back from hell myself."

Yamato's eyes widened as he realized exactly what Sakura was implying.

"So Naruto… and Sasuke…?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "but I won't let my selfish feelings get in the way any longer. This retrieval mission is all for them now. All for them."


	3. Sai and Naruto

Sakura shoved Sai into the room, shutting the door behind her in a huff.

"What's up?" Sai asked, raising an eyebrow. "You finally getting me alone so you can confess your obvious attraction to me?"

Sakura cried out in exasperation. "Sai, you idiot! That's not it. It's Naruto."

Sai sighed. "What about him?"

"It's what you said to him today. How many times do I have to tell you? Stop calling Sasuke gay in front of him. It's really insensitive." Sai scoffed, crossing his arms.

"I don't see you giving me any reasons why I should. What? Is he a queer too?" Sai stared tauntingly at Sakura, his face twisted into its familiar fake smile.

Sakura was silent.

"Holy shit… he is, isn't he?" Sai said, his eyes widening slightly. "Uzumaki Naruto likes dick!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together in delight.

"Shut up, Sai!" Sakura roared, throwing her fist back threateningly. "Don't you dare say anything to Naruto. I don't think even _he_ knows." Sai pursed his lips together.

"You're no fun," he said disappointedly. "I was only gonna make fun of him a _little_."

"It's not funny, Sai. Sasuke was the best friend Naruto's ever had and he left. It's hard for him."

"Fine, fine!" Sai said, waving her off. "I won't make fun of him. Whatever."

Sakura flashed him a cat-like smile. "Good. Because, if you ever go against your word, I will kill you." She cracked her knuckles for emphasis.

Sai nodded quickly. Sakura was scary when she threatened violence.

Sakura walked out of the room, satisfied that she'd thoroughly convinced him. As soon as she was gone Sai pretended to smile to himself. He'd read somewhere that people do that sometimes when they're plotting something.

* * * * * * * * * *

Sai slinked off to Naruto's apartment, determination in his eyes. He knocked twice, sure that Naruto was home. He hadn't seen him at Ichiraku so it was almost certain that he was back there.

Sure enough, Naruto answered the door.

"Hey Naruto!" Sai said with fake enthusiasm. "In my research I came across information that states 'friends visit each other's houses'. So I figured I'd come and stop by." Naruto looked at him suspiciously.

"Uh… okay," he said. "I've got nothing in particular planned today so… sure. Come on in." Sai happily let himself in, kicking off his shoes at the entrance.

"I've read that now we should engage in various enjoyable activities with one another based on similar interests," Sai recited. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose. I don't really know what 'similar interests' we have though. I've never really read much…" Sai shrugged.

"We both participate in missions…" he said. A glint of mischief flashed in his eyes. "Oh, yes. Here's some news I believe you will show interest in: I heard that Sasuke was spotted a few villages away."

It wasn't exactly a lie. Someone had reported to have seen the Uchiha a week or so ago. Of course it turned out to not have been him at all so no one had bothered to tell Naruto.

Naruto looked at him attentively. "Yeah…?"

Sai nodded. "Yeah. We're supposed to get more information about it tomorrow." Naruto sighed.

"Of course. It's probably another fake sighting…" he mumbled. "I mean, seriously? How many people are traipsing around out there with hair like that?" Sai chuckled.

"Or outfits that ridiculous?" He noticed Naruto shift slightly. "With the shirt wide open, exposing the chest... or that purple rope around his… waist." He purred slowly. Naruto didn't notice the sudden seductive change in Sai's tone of voice. The younger boy's eyes clouded up in lust, an obvious hard-on forming in his pants.

Sai smirked. He had his proof.

"You know…" he said carefully, "it's not very polite to get a hard-on when someone's talking to you."

Naruto snapped out of his daydreams, grabbing a nearby pillow off the couch he and Sai were sitting on and covering himself, blushing furiously.

"I-I-I d-d-didn't… I-I-I m-mean I…" he stammered. Sai waved his comments off.

"Don't worry about it. It's a perfectly normal reaction for teenage boys," he said. "I've read about a good way to take care of that."

"How?" Naruto exclaimed, desperate. "It seems like I'm getting them all the time for no reason these days."

"According to 'Icha Icha Tactics' you're supposed to let a friend take care of it," he said. "It's a common and easy solution for friends to help each other out. Don't worry. I'm willing to offer myself up to be at your service."

Naruto's eyes widened and his already blushing face darkened another shade of scarlet. He was smart enough to know what Sai was implying.

"What? But I-I-I j-just… you're a guy!" he sputtered.

Sai rolled his eyes. "Don't even try to deny that you're gay, Naruto. Everyone knows that you still have a thing for that traitor Sasuke."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed. "No I don't!" Sai sighed.

"Then why did Sakura tell me you do?" he asked. "Even she's convinced that you're a faggot." Naruto gasped.

"You… you're lying," he muttered. "You…"

He was interrupted by the feeling of lips on his.

It was his first kiss since he and Sasuke were kids…

Naruto pulled away suddenly.

"I-I can't…" he whispered. "It's too weird."

"No it's not," Sai said quietly. "We're just a couple of friends getting rid of a little 'problem'. We're both just teenage boys with needs." He ran his hand up Naruto's thigh and touched Naruto's throbbing erection through his clothing. Naruto gasped into Sai's mouth as he pulled the other boy closer once again.

Sai kissed him softly, moving up to suck on Naruto's earlobe. "You can call me Sasuke if you want," he whispered into it.

Naruto moaned. "N-no," he said, pulling Sai back up and locking lips with him once again, "I don't want to."

Sai smirked and this time he wasn't sure whether it was a fake one or not. He'd felt an unfamiliar sense of pride at those words.

He unzipped and pulled off Naruto's jacket, throwing it haphazardly across the room. He leaned over Naruto, forcing him to lean back and lay on the couch. The blonde grabbed a handful of his shirt, jerking him forward to crash their lips back together.

Sai kissed him back with just as much ferocity, running his hands under the other boy's black sleeveless top and raising it over his head, their mouths parting for just a second to let it come off and get tossed aside like his jacket before it.

Naruto sat up and ran his hands over Sai's already revealed chest. He pushed Sai down and climbed on top of him this time. He quickly unzipped the belly shirt with uneven sleeves that the black-haired boy always wore for some reason and ripped it off, hearing a snap that probably indicated that it was ruined.

Neither one of them cared.

Sai rolled them over again, more comfortable on top. He rocked his hips into Naruto's, savoring the strangled moan that came out of the blonde's mouth.

"You like that?" Sai said softly into Naruto's ear, grinding their groins together again even harder. Naruto threw back his head and groaned loudly.

"Yes… yes!" he begged. Sai needed no further coercing. He reached down and unbuttoned the blonde's pants, unzipping them and shoving his hand inside.

Even through the fabric of his boxers the feeling intensified. Sai slowly teased around the tent in Naruto's boxers, leaning forward to suck and bite on one of his neglected nipples. Naruto whimpered and arched back, raising his hands to run through Sai's hair. His eyes glazed over.

He let Sai touch him and didn't even attempt to touch him back.

Sai knew that Naruto was close. He moved to give attention to his other nipple and then, without hesitation, shoved his hand into the other boy's boxers as well.

Naruto gasped, clinging to Sai's still half-clothed body. Sai kissed his cheek and back over to his mouth.

"Cum for me, Naruto," he whispered onto his lips, his hand jerking ever faster and more frantically at Naruto's dick, already wet with precum. Naruto writhed under him, unfamiliar with this feeling of intimacy.

"Ah~ yes!" Naruto cried. "Ahh~" White liquid rushed out and covered Sai's hand. Naruto stopped convulsing under him and laid panting and sweating.

Naruto's mind was wonderfully blank for just a few blissful seconds. He was broken out of his reverie by a chuckle from Sai.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, opening one eye and frowning. Sai was on his knees, straddling and looking down at him.

"You're still kind of hard," he said, nodding toward Naruto's crotch. Naruto's frowned deepened and he closed his eyes once again.

"So what? You said it yourself: I'm a teenage boy with needs. Don't judge me." Sai shook his head at Naruto even though the blonde wasn't looking.

"No, Naruto. I'm not judging you. In fact," he leaned down and rocked his hips into Naruto's again, "I've got one too."

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, finally realizing that Sai hadn't come yet. He reached up and unbuttoned Sai's pants.

Sai quickly shoved them off along with his briefs. Naruto wasted no time shoving off his own boxers in the meantime.

Now completely naked, both boys reached out to pull each other closer. Sai leaned in and kissed the jinchuuriki softly, cupping his face gently with his hands. Naruto licked at his lips and Sai understood, opening his mouth to the other boy's intruding tongue and meeting it with his own.

He pulled away.

"Do you have any lube or lotion or anything in this house?" Sai asked quickly. Naruto gave him a weird look.

"No…" he said, not quite sure what they needed it for anyway. Sai rolled his eyes.

"We'll have to improvise then," he said, extending three fingers in Naruto's face. "Suck these."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in questioning but obeyed. He took them into his mouth, getting them nice and slick with his spit. Sai watched him in awe, the action making the anticipation even harder to stand.

"That's enough," he murmured when he was satisfied. Naruto released the fingers, a trail of saliva breaking off and running down his mouth.

Sai had never seen anything so beautiful.

He forced himself to avert his eyes. "Lay down," he said. Naruto did as he was told and leaned back. Sai reached underneath him. "This might sting a little but it'll go away quickly," he said. Naruto nodded, putting his full trust in the other boy.

Sai slid one of his fingers into him. Naruto let out a slight sound of surprise and discomfort but otherwise said nothing.

"You okay?" Sai asked before he went any further. Naruto nodded.

"… y-yeah," he said slowly. Sai took that as an invitation to continue. He started to stretch the boy out, pulling his finger in and out of him and then inserting another. Slowly Naruto got used to the feeling and began to move his hips into the thrusts of Sai's hand.

"M-more…" Naruto muttered. Sai nodded and removed his fingers.

"You sure?" Naruto groaned in frustration at the loss of the fingers inside of him.

"Y-yes~ I need more _now_." Naruto slid closer to Sai, looking up at him seriously.

Sai shuffled into a better position, supporting himself just on his knees. "Are you ready?" he asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes. Just do it," he growled. Naruto lifted up his legs and tensed slightly, bracing himself for the pain.

Sai directed his cock towards Naruto's stretched-out entrance. "Relax," he whispered. Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Sai slowly slid into Naruto, his breath becoming as labored as the jinchuuriki's was as he was suddenly overwhelmed with pleasure. "Oh... damn it, Naruto, you're so _tight_ ," Sai said shakily, trying not to come right then. "Are you... you okay?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Naruto wasn't listening.

He never realized how empty he was until he'd been filled. His body overloaded with emotions and sensations. The feeling of another person inside of him was overwhelming.

His brain barely processed Sai's question as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He arched and grabbed onto the cushions of the couch beneath him. "M-more..." he whimpered. "Fuck me... more." Sai obliged and moved forward, his whole member finally sheathed into the other boy. Hearing Naruto's sound of approval, he began to thrust in again and again, developing a steady rhythm.

Naruto closed his eyes, his hands moving up to stifle the loud cries escaping his lips. Sai leaned over him and kissed below his ear, trying his best to bite and suck at the blonde's neck and still keep breathing.

It was almost too much to bear.

A single tear slid down Naruto's face. "Oohh... right there!" he cried out as Sai hit that special spot inside of him. "That's it! Do that... ah... again~" he panted. Sai nodded quickly and concentrated all his thrusts in that area, his eyes clenched tight in concentration.

Another tear. Naruto's breathing became more erratic and desperate. Sai didn't seem to notice as he kept on pounding himself deeper and deeper into the younger boy. Naruto shuddered and grabbed his own cock, jerking it in time with Sai's thrusts.

"Agh~" Sai grunted. "I'm gonna..." Naruto nodded.

"M-me too..." he wailed, trying not to let his voice break into a sob.

The pale boy buried himself even deeper into him and suddenly Naruto saw stars, an orgasm rocking his body once again.

He let down his guard, finally screaming out the only name that mattered to him.

"Sasuke~"

Semen squirted and emptied onto his stomach. Sai came soon after, filling Naruto. Sai took a second to catch his breath before sliding his softened member out of Naruto, sperm pouring out with it. He laid back and closed his eyes, still appreciating the high he just experienced.

When he opened his eyes Naruto was gone.

* * * * * * * * * *

The next day Sai met with the rest of Team Kakashi for a mission. He saw Naruto and waved.

"'Sup, dickless?" Sai asked, trying to subtly reassure Naruto that nothing had changed between them. Sakura shot him a glare at the comment but he ignored it.

Naruto didn't look at him.

"Nothing much," he said, not even glancing in Sai's direction. Sakura gave Naruto a strange look. She sensed his distress but didn't say anything.

Sai didn't say anything either but he felt a pang of dark emotion in his chest.

Naruto was beginning to bring out such unfamiliar feelings in him. It's was disconcerting for someone who spent his life purging himself of emotion.

He was falling in love with Naruto.

Realizing that, he couldn't even fake a smile.


End file.
